mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Splash Star
Mario Kart Splash Star is a new game in the Mario Kart series for the Nintendo Wii. It features the ability to have 1 in a kart. It also includes more than just karts and bikes. Gameplay *Release Date:June 3 2012 *System: Wii, 3DS, Wii U *Wi-Fi: Yes Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix **Time Trial **Battle Mode ***Balloon Battle ***Shine Thief ***Bob-Omb Blast (Unlockable) ***Coin Runners (Unlockable) ***Gate Attack (New) ***Kart Battle (New, Unlockable) ***Bike Battle (New, Unlockable) **Misson Mode **Mutiplayer *VS Mode *Mini Games *Options *Wi-Fi Characters *'Bold' = Unlockable *Underline = Bonus *''Italic'' = Downloadable Returning Characters Characters appears in Mario Kart Wii and then came back in this game. *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Waluigi *Wario *Donkey Kong *Bowser *'Daisy' *'Birdo' *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *'Toadette' *'Dry Bones' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *King Boo *'Rosalina' *'Funky Kong' *'Dry Bowser' *Mii (Outfit A, B and C) Returner Characters Characters has not return from Mario Kart Wii, because they have return in this game. *'Petey Piranha' *Paratroopa *Shy Guy *'Donkey Kong Jr.' *'R.O.B. (from Robot)' New Characters Characters debuted in this game but has been debuted in canon things. *'Fly Guy' *'T.T.' *Dixie Kong *'Tiny Kong' *'Kiddy Kong' *Mona *'Drumstick' *'Mr. Game and Watch (from Game and Watch)' *Starlow *'Dr. Mario' *'Tumble' *'King K. Rool' *'Krunch' *'NES Mario' *'Shadow Mario' *Zion Soriano *Kermit The Frog (From The Muppets) *Miss Piggy (From The Muppets) *Walter (From The Muppets) *Gonzo The Great (From The Muppets) *Fozzie Bear (From The Muppets) *Pepe The Prawn King (From The Muppets) *Rizzo The Rat (From The Muppets) *Big Mean Carl (From The Muppets) *Rowlf The Dog (From The Muppets) *Sam The Eagle (From The Muppets) *Scooter (From The Muppets) *Clifford (From The Muppets) *Bean Bunny (From The Muppets) *Andy Pig (From The Muppets) *Randy Pig (From The Muppets) *80's Robot (From The Muppets) *Link Hogthrob (From The Muppets) *Dr. Julius Strangepork (From The Muppets) *Crazy Harry (From The Muppets) *Bobo The Bear (From The Muppets) *Droop (From The Muppets) *Dr. Teeh (From The Muppets) *Floyd Pepper (From The Muppets) *Janice (From The Muppets) *Zoot (From The Muppets) *Lips (From The Muppets) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (From The Muppets) *Beaker (From The Muppets) *Woody (From Toy Story Series) *Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story Series) Cups & Tracks Normal Coruses Amber Cup *Nisha Speedway *Flagman Island *Death Valley *Dan Park Emerald Cup *Raceway *James' Snow Hill *Pietch's House *African Speedway Diamond Cup *Pietch Speedway *Dinko Glade *Dirtbag's Iron Factory *Hermit Crab Bay BKSS Cup *Dan Raceway *Belly Button's Treeside *Egyptian Derby *Abandoned Rig Shell Cup GCN Luigi Circuit DS Tick Tock Clock SNES Choco Island 1 Wii Dry Dry Ruins Banana Cup N64 D.K´s Jungle Parkway Wii Cocunut Mall GCN Daisy Curusier DS Figure-8 Circuit Leaf Cup DS Wario Stadium GCN Mario Circuit N64 Toad´s Turnpike Wii DK Summit Lightning Cup Wii Moonwiew Highway DS Delfino Square GBA Bowser Castle 4 GCN Rainbow Road Third Party Coures Mugman Cup Happiest Hotel Mugman's Theater Theme Park Mugman's House Agames Cup Pirate Lagoon Space World Raccoon City Green Hills - Race as Miles from tomorrow!! Battle Stages Old Battle Stages *Big Donut *Block Fort *Double Deck (Unlockable) *Skyscraper (Unlockable) *Cookie Land *Pipe Plaza *Luigi's Mansion (Unlockable) *Tilt a Kart (Unlockable) New Battle Stages Yoshi´s Island Star Hill Pipe City Giant Chocolate Delfino Plaza KMUP Studios Muppet Studios The House Of Mouse (Battle Stage) The Disney Castle Items *Mushroom *Green Shell *Red Shell *Banana *Lightning *Star *Spiny Blue Shell *Bomb *Fire Flower *Chain Chomp *Ice Flower *Hammer *Mega Mushroom *Spike Ball *Sword *Gun *Whip *Bone *Ztar *Thunder Cloud *Boo *Pengens (From The Muppets) *Yellow Shell Unlockable Contents Characters *Daisy (Play 3 races) *Birdo (Play 3 battles) *Toadette (Play as Toad 20 times) *Dry Bones (Beat the Leaf Cup in 100cc with Koopa Troopa) *Baby Peach (Play as Peach 40 times) *Baby Daisy (play as Daisy 40 times) *Rosalina (Have a Super Mario Galaxy 2 save file) *Funky Kong (Beat the Banana Cup in 50cc) *Dry Bowser (Play as Dry Bones or Bowser at least 100 times in Balloon Battle) *Petey Piranha (Play 100 races) *Paratroopa (Beat the Mushroom Cup in 50cc with all default characters) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Play 100 battles with Donkey Kong) *R.O.B. (Play Time Trials on all coruses) *Fly Guy (Play as Shy Guy at least 30 times in VS. Mode) *T.T. (Play Time Trials on 8 coruses) *Tiny Kong (Must unlocked Funky Kong) *Kiddy Kong (Must unlocked Tiny Kong) *Drumstick (Play at least 25 times in Balloon Battle) *Mr. Game and Watch (Must unlocked R.O.B.) *Dr. Mario (Play as Mario 20 times) *Tumble (Beat the Star Cup in 50cc) *King K. Rool (Beat the Mushroom Cup in 150cc with Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong) *Krunch (Must unlocked King K. Rool) *NES Mario (Must unlocked Dr. Mario) *Shadow Mario (Play as Bowser Jr. 20 times) *Buzz Lightyear (Win all Cups) *Kermit The Frog (Play As R.O.B In Time Trials) *Clifford (Play As Mario In VS. Mode) *Miss Piggy (Play As Woody In Gate Attack) Cups *Star Cup (Beat the Flower Cup) *Special Cup (Beat the Star Cup) *Muppet Cup (Beat The Special Cup) *Disney Cup (Beat The Muppet Cup) Other Stuff *Intro *Title Screen *Ending Trivia *There are some karts from Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii. *There are more new characters in this game. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Category:Mario Kart Games